Some portable devices, such as land mobile radios, have displays mounted on a front vertical surface of the device housing. When such portable devices are worn by a user, for example on a belt, a front display might be visible by others with limited visibility to the user. In some portable devices, a second smaller display is provided on a top surface of the device housing to provide some limited information to the user while the portable device is worn. However, the inclusion of such a second display on the top surface necessitates a certain minimum thickness of the portable device and, therefore, limits reduction of the size of the housing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multi-angle simultaneous view display.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.